Irmãs e rivais
by danizete
Summary: ATENÇÃO! 3º CAP. NO AR! Essa é a minha primeira Fic, espero que gostem e deixem Reviews! Serena e Rey são meia irmãs. As duas estão apaixonadas pelo mesmo garoto e sentem inveja uma da outra. Será que elas conseguirão continuar unidas? Ou essa amizade tão
1. Apresentação

**Irmãs e rivais**

**APRESENTAÇÃO**

Serena Tsukino e Rey Hino (**desculpa a viagem gente!**) são meio-irmãs, ambas de 15 anos.

Serena é muito bonitinha; loira, olhos azuis, simpática... e popular. Rey é linda também; porém, não sabe usar sua aparência ao seu favor. Seus longos cabelos escuros estão sempre bagunçados; suas unhas estão sempre roídas e machucadas... Apesar disso, Rey é muito inteligente, tem as melhores notas do 1º colegial, o que causa uma pontinha de inveja da irmã.

Mas Rey não é muito popular, ou melhor... não é nem UM POUCO popular no colégio que ela e a irmã freqüentam (Tokyo High School); é considerada uma... bem, uma nerd. Já Serena... é outra história! Conhece cada pessoa daquele colégio, que a considera a menina mais simpática e bonita do colégio. Não participa de nenhuma panelinha, muito pelo contrário, vive rodeada de amigos que vêm e vão...

Mas sua melhor amiga, melhor amiga mesmo é a amável Ami Mizuno, que consegue ser tão CDF quando Rey Tsukino.

Rey não conhece pessoalmente muita gente do THS, somente alguns amigos de sua classe e Ami, é lógico, que não sai de sua casa por causa de Serena.

Ela tem uma melhor amiga, Kitah Hachi, que é uma duas caras: só é amiga de Rey para se aproximar de Serena e se tornar popular!

As irmãs 'Tsukino' moram em uma casa não muito grande, porém bonita, de um dos melhores condomínios residenciais de Tokyo, com seus pais.


	2. Primeiro dia de aula!

**Capítulo 1 Primeiro dia de aula!**

- Bom dia, Serena!

- Hum... bom dia? Pra mim ainda é de noite... - bocejou Serena, virando-se na cama.

- Pois já são sete e dez. Levanta logo, vai. Vamos chegar atrasadas! Eu já estou vestida... só falta você.

- Certo, Rey.

Com relutância, Serena abriu os olhos. Sua janela estava escancarada, revelando um dia maravilhoso. O Ipê roxo ao lado de sua janela balançava suavemente com a brisa matutina que agora entrava dentro do quarto.

Bocejando e se espreguiçando, Serena levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro. Chegando lá, olhou-se no espelho: dois enormes olhos azuis, ainda turvos de sono, a encaravam, por trás de fios bagunçados de cabelos dourados.

Serena abriu o armário e escovou os dentes, pronta para o primeiro dia de aula... Que saudades de seus amigos! Será que tinha caído na sala de Ami? Não conseguiria viver um minuto sem a amiga...

A oitava série tinha sido um ano muito bom; conhecera Ami, sua amiga inseparável, e Darien Chiba, do segundo colegial, o garoto de seus sonhos...! Que olhos ele tinha... e aqueles cabelos escuros caindo por cima deles, então! Fazia seu coração bater loucamente. Mas ela nunca disse nada pra ele, com medo de ser rejeitada. "Até parece que alguém vai te rejeitar!" dizia Ami, mas Serena ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

Serena terminou de se vestir e estava pronta; era só tomar café e ir em frente. Antes de descer para a cozinha, deu uma olhadela rápida no espelho para ver se não tinha esquecido nada. "Tudo em cima!" pensou ela. Como não era preciso usar uniforme no primeiro dia de aula, ela havia escolhido uma roupa simples, porém, bonita: uma bata rosa-bebê e calça jeans. "Só estou imaginando aquelas metidinhas ridículas exibindo as roupas de marca e as bolsas encrustadas de diamantes... que ridículas! Quero manter distância dessas trouxas este ano" pensou ela, ajeitando os pompons do cabelo.

Dando um último retoque na maquiagem, pegou a bolsa e desceu as escadas.

- Bom dia, mãe! - cumprimentou ela. - Bom dia, pai!

- Bom dia, minha querida. Se apresse, o caminho daqui até a escola é duro se forem com pressa. - disse sua mãe, uma linda mulher morena.

- Então, Rey, animada com o primeiro dia? - perguntou Serena, enquanto pegava uma torrada.

- Nem tanto, estou animada é com as novas matérias e professores que teremos no primeiro colegial... - disse ela, pensativa.

- Ah... ei, sabia que hoje pode ir sem uniforme?

- Sabia. Mas não quero ir com outra roupa.

- Só vai dar você lá de uniforme, Rey... não quer se trocar..?

- Pára, Serena, já disse que não! Você tem problema? Que saco. - gritou Rey, com cara de poucos amigos.

Assustada com a resposta estúpida da irmã, Serena voltou a atenção para sua torrada amanteigada. "Credo, precisava ser tão bruta!" pensou ela.

- Serena, já terminei. Estou te esperando na rua. - disse Rey, levantando-se da mesa.

- Certo...

"Como essa menina é tosca. Não acredito que ela é minha irmã. Está sempre atrasada, e eu, sempre pontual. Está sempre com dificuldades nas matérias mais fáceis como química e cálculo, enquanto eu tiro notas exemplares..." pensou Rey, enquanto andava sob o lindo sol da manhã. _"Mas ela está sempre com mais amigos que eu, está sempre sendo paparicada por vários garotos, conhece a escola toda... ela é muito mais popular e bonita que eu",_ uma vozinha insistiu em falar, dentro de sua cabeça.

"É, mas ela é uma burra" pensou Rey, tentando abafar a vozinha. _"Pode até ser burra, mas tem muito mais sucesso que eu, uma Nerd excluída!" _gritou a vozinha.

- Ei, Rey! Me espere!

Serena vinha correndo, subindo a rua, atrás da irmã.

A vontade de Rey era apertar o passo e deixar Serena pra trás, mas resistiu à tentação e esperou a irmã.

- Ei, Rey... como você é _the flash_, quase que eu não te alcanço! - disse Serena, quando finalmente se aproximou de Rey, o peito arfando.

- Sei... - murmurou ela, olhando para os próprios pés.

- Animada com o primeiro colegial? Nossa, espero fazer muitos amigos... e aquele gato do Darien, que...

"Ah não, ela começou a falar! Não há nada que faça ela calar essa maldita matraca" pensou Rey. Mas ao som da palavra "Darien", Rey começou a flutuar, como uma bolha de sabão... Ah, que garoto lindo! Popular! Inteligente... se ele ao menos gostasse de Rey! Mas não, ele tinha que dar bola para as amiguinhas bonitinhas da Serena... Se ele ao menos pudesse conhecer Rey do jeito que ela era...

- ... não é?

- Hum, quê! - Rey não havia prestado atenção a uma palavra de Serena.

- Eu estava falando que aquele garoto, Taiki, da 8ª C, é um fubango, e o outro Taiki, do 3º é que é lindo...

- Ah, é sim... concordo... que bicho feio! - murmurou Rey, ainda pensando em Darien.

Que se lixe esse tal de Taiki! Se ele é feio, o que Serena tinha a ver com isso? Por que não deixar o menino ser como era, por que tinha que ficar xingando-o de "fubango" pelas costas?...

- Rey! Ei, Rey! REY! - gritou Serena, sua voz distante.

- Que é? - perguntou ela, olhando para seu lado. Mas Serena não estava lá... Estava parada na porta da escola, uns seis metros atrás. Rey havia se distráido e passou da escola. Vermelha, deu meia-volta e foi até o portão, onde Serena estava parada olhando com ar de riso para a irmã.

- Que distraída... pensando em quem? - perguntou ela.

- Em ninguém.

- Certo. Vou fingir que acredito, e... AMI!

Ami, uma menina bonita com cabelos curtos e azuis (**hueuhehue**) veio correndo ao encontro de Serena, seguida por um bando de garotas.

- Que saudade de você, sua lindaaa! - gritou Ami, abraçando Serena.

- E eu, então! Quase não sobrevivi esses meses sem você, amiga! Então, pra onde você foi essas férias?

- Para os Estados Unidos. Você não acredita... - então, ela e Serena foram se afastando, deixando Rey parada no portão.

"Isso, me deixa parada aqui igual uma boboca. Não sei onde Ami estava com a cabeça quando ficou amiga de Serena, ela é uma metida que..." Pensou Rey. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando ELE veio em sua direção, os olhos azuis profundos encarando-a... "Não é possível. Darien Chiba vai vir aqui falar comigo? Deixa eu arrumar essa saia..." pensou Rey, esboçando um sorriso. Mas Darien passou direto por ela, e foi abraçar e cumprimentar uns amigos que estavam bem atrás de Rey.

"Já era de se imaginar. Eu sou uma pata mesmo, até parece que Darien viria aqui falar comigo, uma nerd feiosa. Melhor entrar na escola. Tenho certeza que ninguém virá me cumprimentar mesmo..."

Rey apertou o passo em direção do prédio. Vários grupinhos conversavam, animados. Como Serena previra, ninguém viera de uniforme, só Rey. "Quem se importa!" pensou ela.

Até que uma menina, saindo de um dos grupinhos, gritou seu nome.

- Ei, sua mal educada! Não vai nem falar oi para sua melhor amiga? - perguntou ela.

- Ah. Desculpe, Kitah. - disse Rey, sem entusiasmo.

- Como vai sua irmã? Posso ir na sua casa hoje? Aí a gente bate um papo, e convida a Serena pra ir junto...

- Aham, sei, sei. Agora vou entrar, quer ir comigo?

- Eu não! Er... quero dizer - emendou ela, ao ver a cara de desdém de Rey -, daqui a pouco, estou conversando com o Taiki, sabe... o bonitão!

- Ah, tá legal. - Rey sabia muito bem que, assim que virasse as costas, essa falsa iria correndo falar com Serena, arranjar uma brecha para se tornar popular.

- Serena, que blusa linda! Nossa, seu cabelo está maravilhoso! - exclamou Kitah, se enfiando no meio dos amigos de Serena.

- Ah, obrigada, Kitah.. seu cabelo... er... tá original, hoje! - respondeu Serena. Na verdade, os cabelos pretos e curtos de Kitah estavam sebosos e presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito, mas ela não saberia ser indelicada com a melhor amiga da irmã.

- Você acha? Obrigada, sabe, eu adoroo sua maquiagem, qual você usa? Eu falo com a Rey, mas ela não sabe, e eu fico com vontade de me maquiar igual a você... Sabe, acho muito original esses pom pons, ou sei lá, que você usa, mas seu cabelo é assim natural ou é alisado? Nossa, o meu é natural, super sedoso, uma graça, né? Você precisa me dar umas dicas de beleza, por que eu...

- Ah, fica quietinha, menina! - interrompeu Yaten, um dos amigos de Serena.

- Yaten! - censurou Serena. - deixa a menina! Hehehe, Kitah, não liga...

- Não, pode deixar, eu vou entrar na classe, o sinal já vai bater. Mas hoje eu vejo se vou na sua casa! - exclamou ela, se afastando.

- Meu Deus, essa menina é muito grude - cochichou Ami.

- É, ela só é amiga da Rey por causa de mim - murmurou Serena, sentida.

- Que falsa! - indignou-se Yaten.

- É, eu sei, Mas fazer o que, né? - disse Serena. - Vamos para a classe? O sinal vai bater daqui a dois minutos.

- Vamos, então.

Serena entrou na classe e sentou-se numa das últimas carteiras. Seus amigos instalaram-se em lugares ao seu redor, e conforme os outros alunos iam chegando, sentavam -se perto deles, ou pelo menos tentavam.

--------------------------------

- Nossa, que legal! Estou super animada com as novas matérias que teremos esse ano! - exclamou Ami, enquanto ela e Serena saíam do prédio da escola, passeando pelos jardins bem cuidados.

- Isso porque você é uma baita CDF - riu Serena. - Eu sou burrinha, não sei nada!

- Ah, eu te ajudo! D

Serena olhou para o lado e viu Rey saindo, solitária, do prédio. Kitah vinha correndo na frente, provavelmente vinha falar com Serena sobre algo besta. E não deu outra.

- Ai, sabe, hoje eu posso ir na sua c...

- Não, não dá, eu e a Rey vamos sair o dia todo - interrompeu Serena.

- Ah... tudo bem.. eu vou indo então - respondeu Kitah, desapontada. Virou de costas e saiu, rumo aos portões do colégio.

- Que chata essa garota! Ainda vou meter a mão nela - murmurou Ami.

Rey saiu e veio até onde Serena e Ami estavam.

- Como foi o primeiro dia, Rey?

- Legal. E o seu?

- Super! Espero ir bem nas matérias... se bem que acho que vou bombar em física e química no primeiro bimestre, sou burrinha demais para essas coisas - disse Serena. Mas alguém vinha correndo de lá de dentro do prédio, gritando seu nome.

- Ei, SERENA! PRECISO TE FALAR! - gritou alguém. Até que ela veio se aproximando e parou na frente de Serena.

- Ah, oi, Lita! Que foi? - perguntou Serena à garota.

- Nossa, novidades, amiga! - disse ela, os cabelos castanhos ondulando ao vento. - Sabe o Darien Chiba?

- Sei! - respondeu Serena, os olhos brilhantes.

- Ele caiu na minha sala... 2ºA. E nossa, ele viu que eu sou tua amiga e... e...

- E?

- Pediu seu msn! Que fofo! - disse Lita Kino, entre sorrisos.

- Sério! Ai, que super! - respondeu Serena, ficando vermelha.

Porém, Rey começou a ficar vermelha... de raiva.

- Er... alguém pediu meu msn? - perguntou ela, tentando parecer normal.

- Ah, que bom que falou. O Taiki pediu.

- Taiki! O bonitão do terceiro colegial! - perguntou Rey, ficando radiante.

- Er... não. Foi aquele ali. - respondeu Lita, apontando para uma árvore ali perto, sob a qual um garoto estava sentado... enfiando o dedo no nariz. Ele olhou para Rey, e viu que ela estava o observando. Deu um tchauzinho desengonçado, e seus óculos enormes caíram em seu colo. Sem graça, ele sorriu, deixando aparecer seu aparelho dentário, que estava cheio de comida grudada.

- ARGH!


	3. Doce ou amarga? vingança

Capítulo 3 

**Doce ou amarga? vingança...**

**- Isso** não é justo Serena!

- O quê, Rey?

- Você sempre fica com os caras mais gatos e eu sempre fico com o resto, a sobra.

- Claro que não. Isso é coisa da sua cabeça – respondeu Serena, cansada. – Não atravesse agora, o farol tá vermelho pra gente, não viu? – perguntou ela a Rey.

- Ah, não vi. – respondeu a garota, distraída.

- Rey, você anda muito "nas nuvens" esses dias! Se eu não estou com você, você pode muito bem ser atropelada.

- Ai, credo. Isso é exagero seu.

- Não, não é exagero coisa nenhuma.

- Vamos parar de falar um pouco? Não estou afim. – encerrou Rey, aborrecida.

- Tá bom, chatinha.

O caminho até em casa foi silencioso. Serena abriu o portão e entrou.

- Olá, Kiara – disse ela à faxineira.

- Boa tarde Serena! Olá, Rey – disse a senhora.

- Oi. O que tem pro almoço hoje?

- Eu fiz de tudo, está em cima do fogão.

- Obrigada, Kiara! – disse Serena em resposta. Mas Rey ficou quieta.

O silêncio de Rey durou o almoço inteiro, e ela também não respondeu quando Serena lhe disse:

- Rey, eu vou usar um pouquinho o computador, ok? Preciso falar com o Darien hoje.

Rey fingiu que não ouviu, e largou-se no sofá.

"Quem ela pensa que é? Tomara que o Darien tenha adicionado ela somente para conversar. Eu odiaria tê-lo como cunhado, ainda mais quando estou perdidamente apaixonada por ele" pensou ela, enquanto conectava os cabos do PlayStation. Uma das coisas que Rey gostava mais do que ler e usar a internet era jogar videogame. Serena não dava importância para games, e sempre perdia para Rey em todos os jogos.

A tarde passou devagar e ensolarada. Até que Serena apareceu na sala, toda sorridente, e disse:

- Rey, pode usar o pc. Eu vou à sorveteria com a Ami e com a Lita, certo?

- Ah. Ok.

Rey recolheu os cabos e fios e desligou o videogame. Lentamente, foi até o quarto em que ficava o computador. Certificando-se de que Serena já havia saído de casa, Rey sentou na cadeira em frente à máquina e entrou nos Documentos. Xeretou, xeretou e conseguiu abrir os históricos do msn de Serena. Ela abriu o documento em que o nome era o e-mail de Darien e começou a ler o histórico. Conforme lia, seu enorme sorriso diabólico ia se desmanchando, e no meio da conversa, uma lágrima já rolava livre em seu rosto.

Eis a parte que ela leu:

_** Serena diz:** Oi! Você é Darien Chiba, do segundo A?_

_**Darien diz:** Ah, sou sim. Você é a loirinha do primeiro, né?_

_** Serena diz:** Hehehehe, sou sim. E aí, queria falar cmg?_

_**Darien diz:** Ah, queria. Não sei como dizer isso..._

_** Serena diz:** desembucha._

_**Darien diz: **É que... bom, você é muito simpática... muito bonitinha..._

_** Serena diz:** Uau, obrigado! _

**_Darien diz:_** _De nada. Então, eu já te conheço de vista, e a gente já até saiu em grupo juntos, né... Mas acontece que eu gosto de você... Ou melhor, eu adoro você... E... Ah, vou direto ao assunto: quer ficar comigo?_

_** Serena diz: **..._

_**Darien diz: **Hein?_

_** Serena diz:** Ah... não sei, eu... vamos conversar direitinho..._

_**Darien diz: **Mesmo? Então, a gente..._

Nessa hora, Rey não agüentou ler mais nada.

"Essa imbecil, essa tonta... Vem com esses papinhos falsos, mas vai aceitar na hora pra ficar com o cara. Nem pensará direito!" pensou ela, mais lágrimas rolando.

Rey ia chorar mais, mas aí teve uma grande idéia.

- E que idéia! – disse ela à seus botões. – Me vingarei da Serena. E da maneira mais gostosa possível.

**Serena** acordou disposta na manhã seguinte. Tudo estava correndo muito bem! Foi até o banheiro, mas parou de chofre ao ver Rey.

- Er... Rey... o que foi que houve com você? – perguntou ela, espantada.

- Nada!

- Ah... espera aí. Você... você está de bojo! – disse Serena, com ar de riso - E com a mini-saia do uniforme que você sempre odiou. – Serena olhou Rey dos pés à cabeça novamente, incrédula – E, olhe só, você tirou as sobrancelhas! Hidratou o cabelo... fez as unhas! Caracas! Você está de maquiagem! Não acredito. Você está usando aquelas bijous lindas que a tia Doroth deu, mas você nunca colocou antes, dizendo que eram besteiras! O que mais falta fazer?

- Já que perguntou – disse Rey, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios -, eu estou usando argolas e depilei as pernas.

- Uu...Uau, maninha! – disse Serena, com um sorriso desconfiado – Você vai a algum evento, festa do Clube de Xadrez ou coisa parecida?

"_Não... isso só faz parte do meu plano contra você, querida irmãzinha..." _pensou Rey. Mas respondeu:

- Huum... não, eu só mudei de visual para não ficar parecendo sempre a mesma nerd feia – respondeu Rey, com um sorriso ainda maior.

- Então... Ficou ótimo, parabéns! – disse Serena, realmente feliz pela irmã. "Nossa, a Rey era tão relaxada. Agora ela parece uma garota de verdade! Que alívio" pensou Serena, enquanto se arrumava.

**Ao** chegar na escola, Rey notou que havia mais rebuliço em sua passagem. Um monte de gente apontava para ela, sorrindo. Até a falsa da Kitah veio falar com ela.

- Está linda, Rey! – disse ela. – E você viu a Serena?

- Sei lá.

Nesse momento, Taiki, o feioso da oitava série, veio falar com ela.

- Oi, Rey Hino. Você está bonita – disse o coitado, uma voz desengonçada.

- Er... Obrigada, Taiki.

- Vou te adicionar no msn, tá bom? – disse ele, alegre.

- Ah... pode ser... – respondeu ela, hesitando.

- Legal! – ele saiu pulando, feliz.

Rey olhou para os lados e ouviu alguém chamando seu nome ao longe.

"Mano, será que a anta da Kitah não se tocou que não quero andar com ela hoje?" pensou ela, virando-se. Mas contestou, com espanto, que era um grupinho de amigos de sua sala, que nunca viera falar com ela.

Ela andou até lá, e uma garota, que conhecia só de nome e vista, lhe falou:

- Ei, Rey, quer andar com a gente hoje?

- Humm... pode até ser... você é...?

- Ah, Molly, da sua sala.

- Certo. – feliz, Rey falou que já ia indo, e entrou na escola.

_**Serena,**_

_Você vai ficar mesmo com o Darien? O gatããão?_

_Quando? Onde? De-ta-lhes, amiga!_

_Ami_

Sorrindo, Serena rasgou um pedaço de folha de caderno para escrever em resposta à Ami.

_Ami,_

_Vou ficar com ele, sim. Gente, ele é uma graça. Muito simpático, inteligente, fofo, tudo de bom... Ele disse que poderia ser em qualquer lugar, então, ele virá hoje à tarde lá em casa e a gente vai passear por aí. Sabe, ele é super sensível. Muito fofo._

_Serena_

Serena rabiscou o bilhete em resposta e passou para Ami, tomando cuidado para que o Professor não visse.

_Legal!_

Foi a resposta da amiga.

Serena apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou observando o céu azulzinho que aparecia na janela aberta. "Os olhos de Darien são azuis, porém mais escuros..." pensou ela, apaixonada. "Não acredito, o cara que eu amo também gosta de mim! Dá pra ser mais sortuda? Acho que não..."

**Enquanto** isso, na sala de Rey...

"É isso aí. A primeira parte do plano já está em andamento. Ninguém vai tirar o Darien de mim, nem mesmo a maldita Serena Tsukino!" Pensou ela, olhando para o teto da sala.

"E daí que ela é minha _meia_ irmã? Minha mãe pode ter casado com o pai dela há oito anos, mas o que isso tem a ver? Eu gosto dela, pra caramba, mas isso não significa que eu precise ser inferior a ela e deixa-la ter tudo o que eu sempre quis ter. Agora é hora da vingança...".

- Não é, Sra Hino?

- Quê? Ah, é sim, professora.

- Que bom que você presta atenção na minha aula – resmungou a irônica Srta Mônica, virando-se para a lousa.

"Quem se importa com história? Eu no momento só me interesso pelo meu plano." Pensou Rey. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém que a chamava freneticamente...

- Rey... ei, Rey...

- Pára com isso, odeio que me cutuquem! – murmurou Rey, virando para trás.

- Desculpa. – cochichou Kitah. – Mas ouvi dizer que sua irmã vai ficar com aquele gato do Darien Chiba, do segundo colegial... É verdade?

- Não sei. Acho que não.

- Não me admira que ele quisesse, ela é tão linda, tão popular, tão simpática! – cochichou Kitah, empolgada.

- Ah, pára de puxar o saco da Serena, ela nunca vai ser sua amiga, sua interesseira.

- Credo! Não é porque você está bonitona hoje que pode descontar em mim – reclamou Kitah, bufando. – Você está assim só para se aproximar dos caras gatos e das meninas populares, acha que não sei..?

- Ao contrário de você – respondeu Rey, elevando um pouco a voz -, eu tenho UMA personalidade só, e a aparência não tem nada a ver com isso, nem com quem eu ando. Se eu quiser ficar popular, é só falar com MINHA irmã, sabe, ela vai me aceitar de qualquer jeito. E olha só, eu não preciso ser falsa com ninguém para ter amigos ou me aproximar de alguém.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Além do mais, existe alguém que faz isso? Quero dizer, quem seria tão falsa a ponto de andar com uma pessoa para se aproximar de outra? – perguntou Kitah.

- Ahh! Nem adianta falar com você – respondeu Rey, estúpida. "Que idiota, a menina nem entendeu minha indireta".

**- Rey**, hoje ele vêm aqui em casa! – disse Serena empolgada à irmã, enquanto almoçavam.

- Sei.

- Não é legal?

- É.

Silêncio.

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Rey, finalmente.

- Ah, não sei. Acho que numa sorveteria aqui perto, a gente vai ver ainda aqui em casa.

- Beleza.

- Hum... por quê? – perguntou Serena, desconfiada.

- Por nada. Só curiosidade.

- Certo.

Após o almoço, Serena foi até seu quarto, feliz da vida. Abriu o guarda roupa e começou a experimentar várias roupas.

- Ai, não consigo me decidir. Rey! Ei, Rey! Venha cá, me ajude a escolher uma roupa decente!

Rey foi até o quarto, arrastando os pés.

- Olha só, não tá linda, essa? – perguntou Serena, mostrando uma bata azul.

- É, linda.

- Ah, não fica legal, né? E que tal essa? – perguntou novamente, estendendo uma camiseta vermelha.

- Legal.

- Ah, muito forte. E que tal...

- Olha, Serena, eu não entendo nada de moda. Escolhe qualquer uma e vai, é só um passeio, não um desfile de modas! – falou Rey, virando as costas. – Eu vou lá pra sala e você escolhe o que quiser.

- Ah... tá bom!

"Credo, como é chata. Não consegue se decidir sozinha... Do jeito que ela tem mau gosto, vai escolher uma roupa ridícula e o Darien vai rir da cara dela. Essa eu quero ver!" pensou Rey, enquanto ia para a sala.

"Daí eu posso executar a próxima fase do meu plano. E como Darien virá aqui, será muito mais fácil!"

­­

**No** final da tarde, Serena estava pronta. Havia, finalmente escolhido uma calça jeans comum e uma camiseta rosa.

- Como você mesma disse – contou ela à Rey -, é só um passeio.

- É isso aí.

- Mas por que _você _está vestida desse jeito, hein? – perguntou Serena, olhando desconfiada para Rey.

- Er... que jeito?

- Olha só, você está com o vestido mais lindo do guarda roupa e toda maquiada. Como se fosse sair também – reclamou Serena.

- Er... é só... bom, eu... vou conhecer seu namorado hoje, a gente tem que estar preparada pra isso.

- Sei. – Serena não se convenceu nem um pouco.

"Já saquei qual é a dela..."

- Bom, mas o que você achou da minha roupa, hein, Rey?

- Hum... – Rey analisou a irmã. Estava lindíssima. – está... boa, só um tanto... perua.

- Ah, sério? Mas eu... – mas antes que Serena pudesse terminar sua frase, a campainha tocou.

- É ele! – exclamou Rey, pulando do sofá.

- É! Deixa que eu atendo – disse Serena, adiantando-se.

- Ah... não eu atendo... vai retocar a maquiagem, seu lápis borrou – mentiu Rey.

- Sério? Então vai lá atender, fala que eu já vou.

Rey encaminhou-se até a porta de entrada, arrumou o cabelo, respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

Lá estava a visão mais linda do mundo... Darien a encarava com aqueles olhos azuis maravilhosos, os cabelos escuros jogados sobre os olhos. Não estava usando nada chique, só um conjunto de verão.

- Er... oi... a Serena está? – perguntou ele, tímido.

- Ah, está sim, sim, ela já vem. Você não quer entrar? – perguntou Rey, hipnotizada.

- Ah... não, eu espero aqui na porta.

- Certo. Eu sou Rey Hino, irmã dela, me conhece?

- Hum... já te vi uma vez. Mas nunca nos falamos... – disse ele, olhando-a de cima a baixo. Seus cabelos escuros estavam domesticados, muito brilhantes. Rey não era gorda, era até muito graciosa, e o vestido que usava acentuava suas curvas. – Espera aí. Você não é a garota do Clube de Xadrez?

- Ahhh sou sim! – disse ela, esperançosa.

- Hum, te conheço de vista. Meu amigo, da oitava série, o Taiki, me fala muito bem de você. Sabe, o coitado está perdidamente apaixonado...

- Er...

- Dá uma chance pra ele, vai – disse Darien, caindo na gargalhada.

- Sei, sei. – Rey chegou mais perto de Darien e acrescentou: - Mas estou interessada em alguém mais... bom, digamos, atlético.

- Hã?

- Ah, tipo... gostos de caras com porte... porte igual ao seu.

- Isso foi um elogio? Obrigada – disse Darien, confuso. "O que essa menina está querendo? Será que está dando em cima de mim? Tomara que não..."

Rey ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Serena apareceu atrás dela.

- Oi, Darien! Já conheceu minha irmã, Rey?

- Sim, a gente estava conversando agora há pouco. – respondeu ele, olhando para Serena – Puxa, você está linda, Serena!

- Obrigada – respondeu ela, ficando vermelha.

- De nada. Vamos...?

- Ah, sim. Tchau, Rey! – disse Serena, saindo de casa.

- Tchau. – respondeu ela, desanimada. Mas tratou de ficar felicíssima, pois Darien se curvou para dá-la um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau, Rey! A gente se vê mais tarde! – disse ele, afastando-se da casa com Serena.

"Nunca mais vou lavar essa bochecha!" pensou Rey, fechando a porta.

**Serena** andava de mãos dadas com Darien Chiba.

- Muito legal, sua irmã Rey – disse ele.

- Ah, sim.

- Vocês brigam muito?

- Ah, é natural entre irmãs. Mas eu a adoro demais, é minha melhor amiga! Não conseguiria viver sem ela... ela me ajuda em tudo! – respondeu Serena, alegre. - E sempre me vence em videogames... – acrescentou ela, rindo.

- É... Ela tem namorado? – perguntou ele, distraído, observando a grama verde.

- Não. – respondeu Serena, parando de súbito. – Por quê?

- Por nada. Curiosidade. – respondeu ele, indiferente.

- Sei. – disse Serena, nem um pouco convencida.

Percebendo como Serena ficara encanada, ele tratou de consertar:

- É que meu amigo Taiki está a fim dela. E pediu para perguntar! – disse ele, com um sorriso tão lindo de dar tremedeira nos joelhos.

- Ah... É verdade, ele pediu o msn dela para a Ami... – murmurou Serena, um pouco mais aliviada.

- Então, para onde quer ir? – perguntou Darien, se aproximando mais.

- Para a sorveteria, não é?

- Ah, é. – dizendo isso, Darien pegou Serena pela cintura. – Vamos?

- Er... vamos. – respondeu ela, corando. "Ele é tão simpático!"

**Rey** sentou em sua cama e ficou absorta em seus pensamentos.

"Uau... Ele estava tão lindo! Mas parecia muito mais interessado na Serena. Dããã, é óbvio, o cara gosta dela!"...

Rey levantou-se, e seu pé bateu em alguma coisa que estava debaixo de sua cama. Curiosa, ela sentou no chão, agachou-se e puxou o que havia batido em seu pé.

Meu Diário 

_**Por Rey Hino**_

- Nossa! Isso é velho, hein! – disse ela para si mesma. Curiosa, abriu o velho diário cor de rosa. Abriu no dia 18 de agosto de 2000 e começou a ler:

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje o dia foi super legal! Fui na casa da Tia Doroth e ela me deu um monte de trufas caseiras, que eu dividi com a Serena._

_Como eu amo a minha irmã!_

_Ela sempre me compreende... Sabe, diário, ontem a gente brincou de Barbie o dia todo. Mas eu odeio, e falei para a Serena que só brincaria se a gente jogasse o novo videogame que eu ganhei do papai. Eu ganhei todas, é claro. A Serena ainda tem muito o que aprender..._

"Tem mesmo" pensou Rey. Abriu em outra página, desta vez no dia 25 de dezembro.

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje é Natal! _

_Ganhei um monte de jogos para o meu Super Nintendo e jogos para o meu computador novo. A Serena ganhou um monte de Barbies, não sei porque ela gosta tanto! Mas como eu a amo muito, vou brincar com ela a tarde inteira!_

_Eu também ganhei umas bijuterias horríveis da tia Doroth, acho que nunca vou usar na vida._

Rey começou a rir e olhou para as pulseiras brilhantes que estavam agora em seu pulso. "Nunca iria usar, hein!..." pensou ela.

Aquele diário, dos mais grossos, foi o único refúgio dos pensamentos de Rey durante dois anos. Quando completou 12 anos, cansou de escrever e fez um blog, mas deletou-o em seguida.

Rey, ainda lembrando-se do blog, abriu o diário na data 23 de fevereiro de 2002.

_Querido diário,_

_Esse ano, na sétima série, entrou um garoto muito lindo. O nome dele é Darien Chiba. A Serena disse que ele era muito antipático e metido, mas não dá pra disfarçar que ela gostou dele._

_Eu estou apaixonada, diário! Ele é tudo de bom. Uma pena que é um ano mais velho... Mas tudo bem, viu, querido diário. Um dia eu serei a namorada dele! Ah, quem dera..._

_Quando eu contei para a Serena, ela riu de mim e disse que ele é muito crianção ainda. Mas ele me parece tão maduro... E tem uma cara de inteligente!_

_Eu também disse isso para a minha irmãzinha, mas sabe o que ela disse, diário? Que ele era patético, e as chances dele com ela eram nulas._

Rey fechou o diário e guardou-o debaixo da cama novamente.

"Ela nunca gostou dele... Mas agora, três anos depois, dá uma de apaixonada e se joga pra cima dele. Se eu não gostasse tanto da Serena, poderia dizer que ela é uma oferecida!" pensou Rey, amargurada.

- Mas esperei tempo demais. Se eu agisse mais rápido, poderia ganha-lo muito antes da Serena sequer pensar nele. – concluiu Rey, virando-se para um espelho em seu quarto. – E, já que o estrago está feito, só falta colocar a outra fase do meu plano em ação. Só que essa segunda parte do meu plano precisa de um pouco mais de tempo...

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Dois** meses haviam se passado desde que saíra com Darien pela primeira vez.

Agora, estavam namorando, e tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Serena nem percebeu que o tempo havia passado...

Serena não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos.

"Nunca namorei um cara assim! Bonito, inteligente, fiel. Sempre namorei os mais palermas ou os mais safados...".

Serena adorava muito Rey, então esta foi a primeira a saber da notícia.

"Estão namorando? Que legal, Serena, parabéns!" dissera ela, ao saber da notícia. Mas não parecia realmente feliz... Será que sentia ciúmes? Ou será que ainda era apaixonada por ele?

"Não pode ser" pensou Serena, tranqüilizando-se. "Se fosse algo assim, ela teria me dito, com certeza!"

Mas Rey não tinha o mínimo interesse em se abrir com Serena.

"**Rey!** O Darien me pediu em namoro! Ele me pediu... Ai, que lindo, irmã!" disse Serena, correndo para abraça-la.

"Estão namorando? Que legal, Serena, parabéns!" Rey disse em resposta. Mas seu coração pareceu dar um salto enorme em seu peito.

"Pronto. Agora minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo! Meu amor secreto está namorando minha linda irmã. Minha "melhor amiga" é uma falsa imbecil que vive perguntando sobre minha linda irmã. É isso aí.

E meu plano não deu certo. Não consegui conquistar Darien! Só consegui atrair aquele imbecil do Taiki, pobrezinho. Ninguém merece!"

Pensou Rey, contemplando o teto escuro. Não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça jorrava pensamentos sobre Darien.

"Por que eu não posso amar qualquer outro cara! Por que tem que ser Darien Chiba?".

Até que a porta de seu quarto, mergulhado na penumbra, abriu.

- Oi, Rey! Não consigo dormir. E como amanhã é sábado, vamos assistir filmes no Cine Pipoca? Agora está passando _O Monstro do Lago Ness_!

- Ah, vamos sim, Serena! – respondeu Rey, recuperando suas energias.

As duas sentaram no sofá da sala, cada uma com um pacote de pipocas na mão.

"Como é bom ter uma irmã igual Serena. Me arrependo de ter feito tudo aquilo contra ela!"

**Oi gente!**

**Puxa, esse capítulo demorou. Mas em compensação, tá longo... hehehe x)**

**Ele tá enrolando demais, eu sei...**

**E desculpem a demora! É final de ano, sabe, aquela correria...! Mal pude usar o pc ;)**

**Obrigado pelas Reviews!**

**Aguardem os próximos capítulos!**

**Beijos:**


End file.
